The Large-Scale Invasion Begins
Short Summary The large-scale invasion has begun, and multiple gates open above Mikado City. The Trion Warriors spread out thru the Forbidden Zone, and Border agents sent to take intercept them. It seems that Border has the upper hand, but a new type of Trion Warrior, called Rabbits, appear out of the defeated Neighbors' carcasses with the intent to capture Trigger users. Instantly outmatched, Border struggles to fight off the new enemy. Long Summary Warnings sound out as gates open above the Forbidden Zone and countless Trion Warriors pour into Mikado City. Osamu warns his teacher and classmates to leave as quickly as possible, but assures them that unlike the first invasion, Border is much larger and more prepared. Osamu then directs Chika to not enter the Forbidden Zone, but assist with the evacuation, and asks Izuho stay with her. Yūma gives Chika the mini Replica clone as well, so she can call for help. From the windows above, the students cheer on Osamu, and he and Yūma activate their Triggers. At Border HQ, Sawamura Kyōko informs the staff that although the gates have opened over the Forbidden Zone, the Trion Warriors have formed groups all heading into the city. In order to buy time for the evacuation, Shinoda sends out the on-site squads in three directions, but neglects the northwest and west. Netsuki objects, saying that any loss of human life will reflect poorly on Border. Shinoda says they cannot be sure that this invasion is about collecting Trion, as previous missions were, but it doesn't matter since Jin and Amō are heading there. Concerned about the other three directions, Shinoda calls out to Kinuta, who previously worked up a plan with Fuyushima Shinji. As Trion Warriors attempt to make their way out of the Forbidden Zone, they activate several traps that destroy Trion Warriors but also begin depleting the base's Trion reserves. This is followed by several units of Border agents begin engaging in battle. Replica informs Osamu and Yūma that Border has the upperhand, due to their preparation and foresight. Yūma quickly warns that if this is the same country that sent the Rads previously (see Episode 6), they most likely attacked knowing Border's strength and feeling the odds were in their favor. Elsewhere in the city, Azuma Unit has just defeated all the Trion Warriors in their area. Suddenly, a strange new Trion Warrior bursts out of one of the carcasses. Faced with a new enemy, Border agents are at a loss. Okudera Tsuneyuki starts to tell Azuma to go help the others, but is suddenly attacked and sent flying through several walls with one hit. Not waiting for Okudera to come back, Koarai Noboru jumps forward and is caught. The Trion Warrior rips off Okudera's arms and opens a compartment inside its chest. Thin metal arms reach out from inside and attempt to grasp Okudera. The Trion Warrior deflects Azuma's Ibis shot as Okudera screams Azuma's name. In desperation, Azuma shoots Okudera, causing him to bail out, and then radios into HQ to tell them that the new Trion Warriors seem intent on capturing Border Members. Overhearing the warning from HQ, Replica informs Shinoda that this new Trion Warrior is mostly likely a Capturing Trion Warrior previously in development by Aftokrator, called a Rabbit, designed specifically to capture Trigger holders. Replica warns that no one should attempt to fight a Rabbit alone, or they will be eaten. In the Forbidden Zone, Suwa Unit is attacked by a Rabbit. Tsutsumi Daichi watches in horror as Suwa Kōtarō is captured. Unable to move away while holding an unconscious Sasamori Hisato, the Rabbit es forward to strike. At the last moment, Kazama Unit jumps in to save them, with Kazama warning Kikuchihara not to underestimate the Rabbit on its size. Sasamori asks to join them, but Kazama coldly tells him to stay back, since Sasamori will just be in their way. At HQ, Sawamura informs Shinoda on the status of the Rabbits and the units engaging them. She says that with the interference from the Rabbits, the other Trion Warriors will soon be able to invade the city. Netsuki, worried about Border's reputation, cries out for units to destroy the weaker Trion Warriors before they can reach the urban area. Shinoda angrily asserts that regrouping must come first, or they won't have any forces to send out. Kido surprises Netsuki and Kinuta by agreeing, saying that a loss of forces now will make things more difficult in the future. At the end of the Forbidden Zone, Osamu and Yūma work together to fight Mole Mods, noticing the increasing numbers of Trion Warriors heading their way. Yūma sighs that it seems they cannot help but fall into the trap. Reports reach HQ of units barely able to fend off the Rabbits and running out of Trion. Kido mutters to himself that whoever planned this invasion knew what they were doing. In a Neighbor away ship, six figures sit around a table, each watching monitors. One Neighbor watches Osamu and Yūma fight with a smile on his face. Characters in order of appearance Adapted From *Chapter 43 *Chapter 44 *Chapter 45 *Chapter 46 Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Season 1